


Nights like these

by hospittalbracelett



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Coma, Good Wilbur Soot, Minor Violence, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Temporary Amnesia, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, idk what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospittalbracelett/pseuds/hospittalbracelett
Summary: I place my head between my knees and think:“do you ever have nights like these?“--AU in which wilbur survives november 16th but doesn't remember any of it, and Tommy remembers it all too well
Relationships: Fuckin weirdos, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Nights like these

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for some violence and kinda just tommy freakin out??? If I'm informed this makes any CCs uncomfortable I'll take it down immediately
> 
> (Based on song nights like these by pidgeon pit!)

Tommy shot up from bed in a cold sweat, chest heaving. He quickly scanned the room, trying to find any familiar thing to ground himself. 

It didn't take him long to realize that Wilbur was sitting in front of him, balancing on the edge of his bed frame.

"Stay- stay away from me!" 

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, but hesitantly backed away to Tommy's bedroom door. He held his hands up subconsciously, showing he didn't have anything on him to cause harm. "Toms, it's okay. It's Wil, you're in your room, everything is okay. You were having another nightmare… It's okay."

Wilbur wasn't entirely sure what the nightmares were about or why they were so frequent, but Phil assigned the boy to 'babysitting duty' at night because he was a light sleeper. Any time Wilbur was awoken by Tommy's screaming and thrashing, he had to stay in the younger's room and watch him until he calmed down. He'd asked his father on a handful of occasions why Tommy was so on edge at night, and Phil dismissed it as being unimportant every time.  _ Sudden memory dumps would cause too much distress _ , in his words. 

Tommy curled into himself and backed further into the corner of his bed, his body still shuddering unsteadily. 

"Why the  _ fuck  _ are you in here?!"

"You woke me up, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Wilbur tried to keep a calm tone despite Tommy's clear aggression.

"I'm fucking fine! I just- get out!"

Wilbur sighed and took two steps closer to his brother. "I'm not leaving until you calm down, bubs."

Tommy cringed at the nickname he's had since childhood. It was a slight annoyance before, but he couldn't stand it now. "I'm not going to calm down until you get out of my room! Until you get out of my fucking life!"

The older's eyes widened. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Tommy shut his eyes and gripped his hair tightly. He was still shaking; if anything, it was worse than when he was actually having night terrors. The only difference was that his unsteadiness was seething with anger rather than fear. He felt two hands gently prying his wrists away from himself. The rational side of him knew that Wilbur was only trying to keep him from hurting himself, but the boy's senses were on fire. He began squirming under his brother's grasp and trying to kick his way out of the situation.

"Let go of me! I hate you! I fucking hate you! You did this to me! You're the reason I'm- I'm all messed up! Stop touching me!"

Wilbur froze and let go, still staying in close proximity to his younger brother but respecting his boundaries as much as he could. He tried to remind himself that Tommy was just riled up from being panicked, but his words had to be laced with some truth. 

"You blew up our home. You fucking- you made Tubbo deaf. You made Quackity lose his arm! I can't sleep at night because every time I close my eyes all I can hear is explosions. And I know you were in a coma since like a week ago and you don't remember shit so I can't even be mad at you! God, sometimes I wish you never survived the blast!"

"Toms, what are you talking about? What did I do?"

Tommy glared up at him, pure hatred in his eyes. Maybe it was more than just some truth behind his cries. The younger tacked his brother onto the floor and balled his fists. He raised an arm and struck him in the jaw, then the shoulder, then chest. He screamed empty insults between choked sobs. The thing that angered him more than Wilbur's face was the fact that he wasn't even fighting back. The boy was three years older and at least six inches taller, he could've easily apprehended Tommy at this point. Why wasn't he fighting back? Tommy scrubbed his eyes, mixing his own hot tears with his brother's cool blood. He blinked and caught his breath a few times before looking down at his brother.

The damage he caused finally settled in and he scooted away from Wilbur quickly, eyes wide. He covered his mouth with his bloodied hands as he waited for Wilbur to do or say something. He backed into the wall on the opposite side of his brother. A part of him was afraid of Wilbur fighting back still, but his distance was really to protect Wilbur.

His older brother sat up and winced. A couple streaks of blood dripped from his nose and reddish, soon-to-be bruises were scattered along his face. His tattered pajamas were covering his body, but Tommy was sure there would be remnants of his outburst there too. 

"Wilbur, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't- I- fuck, fuck, fuck, Wilbur I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Tommy," he gently interrupted. Wilbur took a shallow exhale and wiped the red from below his nose. He gave Tommy a strained smile, forcing reassurance on his face. "I uh, I had a feeling I did something bad… I deserved that. I appreciate you actually telling me what's going on."

Tommy buried his hands in his face, letting out the last of his tears after tiring himself out. 

"I'm so fucking stupid."

Wilbur got up and sat in front of Tommy like he had before. He pulled the younger into his chest and ruffled his hair a bit. Tommy stiffly wrapped his arms around his brother, still shaking a bit from everything that had just happened. He still resented his brother for being so gentle towards him despite not deserving it, but he didn't have the energy for anger anymore. He was so tired, defeated.

"I don't hate you, Wil."

Wilbur rested his chin on his younger brother's head and let out a soft laugh. "It's okay, I get doing or saying things you wouldn't normally mean when you get scared or angry. I don't remember details, but I remember doing that a lot."

Tommy pressed his cheek against Wilbur's chest, hearing the older's heartbeat through his thin sweater. As much as he tried to deny it, he really was glad his brother was alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing rpf in maybe 3 years so uh??? Anyways i still don't feel comfortable with shipping rpf but projecting onto family dynamics makes my brain go brrr. I'm excited for alivebur's return tomorrow :]


End file.
